The present invention relates to a case for croquet equipment, comprising an upper case section and a lower end section, within the case sections there are a plurality of recesses disposed so as to contain the croquet equipment.
As well known, croquet is an ancient and popular sport. However, it is difficult to store and carry the whole set of the equipment. Usually, the equipment is put in a bag resulting in the equipment being subject to damage.